


Regalo devozionale

by Clor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor
Summary: E' il giorno del tuo compleanno e vieni convocata dai piani alti del Clero nell'ufficio di Papa Emeritus III.Sarà il caso di preoccuparsi o la sorte ti riserverà una piacevole sorpresa?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Regalo devozionale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zamieluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamieluna/gifts).



> Pensierino scritto in fretta e furia (indovinate un po'? Haha sì, sessione invernale di esami) per il compleanno di una mia carissima amica. Ci siamo riaffiatate tanto grazie a questa band brutta e cattiva e mi sembrava consono donarle un piccolo presente sul suo Papa preferito, anche se senza trucco pare "John Travolta con un attacco allergico" ed è un pelino morto. Rip.

“Sono una donna morta, lo so.”  
Te ne stavi sdraiata sul letto, le mani congiunte poco sopra lo stomaco, lo sguardo piantato nel soffitto che copriva la piccola cella della tua consorella.  
“Sì, è la decima volta in... quanto? Cinque minuti? Che lo ripeti.” constatò blandamente una voce dall'altro lato della stanza “Vedrai che sarà solo un controllo di routine, ogni tanto lo fanno, roba di qualche minuto e sarai fuori.”  
“E se avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato senza rendermene conto?” deglutisti rumorosamente; cercavi di ripercorrere mentalmente gli incarichi che ti erano stati affidati dalla Sister Imperator negli ultimi mesi e non trovasti un appiglio, una vera ragione per cui fosse necessario presentarsi a quell'incontro che ti era stato imposto all'improvviso con voce lapidaria dai piani alti del Clero.  
“Oh maledettissimi Inferi!” la tua amica alzò lo sguardo dal proprio grimorio ed incrociò il tuo sguardo- stavi letteralmente sprofondando tra le coperte oramai sgualcite del suo letto col solo desiderio di essere inghiottita da quest'ultime- saresti tanto voluta svanire come erano soliti fare i ghoul dopo essere stati congedati da un'evocazione.  
“Non si viene chiamati tutti i giorni dal Papa, lo sai bene anche tu.” ribattesti alzandoti a sedere con un colpo di reni. Ti passasti le mani sul viso, sperando fosse solo un brutto sogno da cui non riuscivi a svegliarti.  
Presa dai tuoi vorticosi pensieri, ti accorsi solo quando percepisti il materasso piegarsi appena sotto il peso che la tua amica si era alzata dallo scrittorio e si era seduta accanto a te sul letto.  
“Andrà tutto bene” ripeté abbozzando un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra truccate, poggiandoti le mani sulle spalle dopo averti sistemato il velo sul capo. Ricambiasti il sorriso e lo sguardo sfuggì per un attimo sull'orologio da muro oltre la sua figura.  
“Devo andare o farò tardi... e vorrei evitare.” mugugnasti con un piccolo sospiro.  
“Solo un secondo...” la tua amica si girò per cercare in una piccola credenza una boccetta che stappò velocemente per gettarti qualche goccia addosso “Acqua piovana purificata durante l'ultima luna piena con frammenti di quarzo rosa e rose direttamente dal giardino del chiostro. Un piccolo portafortuna per questo incontro, fidati della tua amica strega.”  
“L'ultima volto hai fatto quasi ammazzato una nostra sorella con questi tuoi intrugli...”  
“Hey! Aveva insultato un ghoul di fuoco solo perché sapeva che non avrebbe potuto attaccarla, l'ho semplicemente maledetta” ti corresse tirandoti appena le maniche del vestito per mettere in risalto il tuo scollo “Adesso vai, testa alta e voce ferma.”

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Bussasti con due piccoli, ma decisi colpi alla porta vergata dalla sua insegna d'oro. La sua voce tuonò ordinandoti di entrare e tu obbedisti in gran fretta.  
Quel tono non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Trovasti il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo solo dopo aver richiuso la porta dietro di te: era rivolto verso la finestra dietro la scrivania e ti stava dando le spalle.  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio in cui tu attendesti la verbalizzazione di un suo invito ad avvicinarti o quanto meno sederti, ma nulla ruppe quella pesante aria se non il battito del tuo cuore che ti rimbombava nel petto.  
“Accomodati” esordì finalmente senza rivolgerti ancora lo sguardo. Ti avvicinasti a piccoli passi ad una delle due poltroncine e mentre stavi per prendere posto, alzò una mano in aria e ti fermò con un piccolo “Ha-ha!”  
Ti immobilizzasti all'istante.  
“Sulla scrivania, mia cara.”  
Battesti le ciglia ripetutamente, certa di aver capito erroneamente.  
“Come, Sua Empietà?” osasti domandare in un sussurro smorzato.  
Finalmente si voltò verso di te e ti carezzò con un sorriso rassicurante, uno di quelli che era solito rivolgere durante Rituali ai fedeli. “Prendi pure posto sulla scrivania.”  
Sempre più confusa eseguisti il suo peculiare ordine, deglutendo.  
Potevi sentire i suoi passi lenti mentre si apprestava ad avvicinarsi alla tavola lignea- iniziò a girarti intorno, le mani dietro la schiena e lo sguardo piantato nel tuo.  
Te ne stavi con le spalle appena incurvate, chiusa in te stessa, le mani raccolte sul grembo che si martoriavano vicendevolmente. Nessuno riusciva a reggere quegli occhi demoniaci senza sentire le gote infiammarsi per la vergogna.  
Una volta di fronte alla tua persona, fece un passo sicuro verso di te. Sobbalzasti appena quando si sporse in avanti e poggiò le mani ai lati della scrivania, imprigionandoti tra le sue braccia.  
Potevi sentire il suo respiro sfiorarti le piccole labbra rosee.  
Si spinse oltre il tuo viso, arrivando ad un tuo orecchio che si premurò di liberare da alcune ciocche di capelli prima si sussurrare gravemente: _“I know your soul is not tainted...”_  
Un brivido ti percorse la schiena ed esplose in un singulto quando percepisti una sua mano carezzarti una coscia con voluttuosa lentezza “...mi devo assicurare di essere io a farlo.”  
Con un gesto delicato varcò il tessuto scuro della tua veste e si dirisse con sicurezza a dedicare attenzioni decise sulla tua intimità, senza ancora oltrepassare l'ultimo sottile velo di tessuto tra di voi.  
Senza rendertene conto avevi circondato il suo collo con le tue braccia nivee e facilitato quelle azioni schiudendo appena le gambe, non aveva dovuto chiedere nulla perché non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno: gli avresti dato tutta te stessa dal primo giorno in cui eri entrata in quell'Ordine, eri già sua prima ancora di rendertene conto al tuo primo Rituale.  
E lui lo sapeva perché ogni savio pastore conosce il proprio gregge e non lascerebbe mai indietro nessuno dei suoi amati capretti.  
Mugolasti sofficemente percependo i suoi artigli solleticarti ancora senza però andare mai oltre il tuo intimo.  
Non osavi chiedere, temevi che quell'incubo che si era trasformato in un meraviglioso sogno potesse infrangersi da un momento all'altro.  
Ti stringesti maggiormente a lui che mai aveva smesso di cantare la tua preghiera preferita- era proprio vero che riuscisse a leggere nel cuore di ogni persona a lui devota.  
Tremasti impercettibilmente quando lo vidi allontanarsi per un istante da te, ma i tuoi occhi oramai liquidi si illuminarono quando comprendesti le sue intenzioni, vedendolo chinarsi tra le tue gambe che si preoccupò di liberare da quell'impiccio ricamato che vi teneva lontani.  
La mente guizzò alle immagini eretiche con cui eri stata obbligata a crescere, un cristo dipinto da Tintoretto, chinato per la lavanda dei piedi in una chiesa veneziana.  
Lo sguardo dell'Oscura Eccellenza, a differenza di quella tua rimembranza, brillava di una lucente lussuria che stava consumando entrambi.  
Questo era il vero Amore che riservava ai suoi discepoli- quale onore ricevere un tale dono!  
La scia di baci che creò sulle tue cosce scottava come un marchio di fuoco che arrivò a concretizzarsi, finalmente, quando la sua lingua bifida ti dedicò tutte le attenzioni che poteva rivolgerti, interrotta solo da umidi baci e lappate sul clitoride.  
Avevi osato poggiare le mani sul suo capo, ma non ti aveva detto nulla. Potevi sentire i suoi artigli ferire la pelle delicata delle tue cosce e piccole lacrime cremisi fuoriuscire dai profondi graffi roventi.  
Non ti dava modo di raccoglierti, di prendere fiato. Era incessante in quell'amore e quei baci e lascivia teneva gli occhi bicromatici fissi sul tuo viso oramai purpureo- voleva strapparti ogni sensazione che manifestavi corrucciando appena le sopracciglia o protrudendo le labbra per gemere senza davvero aver mai provato a trattenerti.  
Potevi sentirlo insinuarsi in te mentre con un polpastrello non lasciava di certo a se stesso il tuo nocciolo di carne così sensibile alle sue carezze veementi.  
Oramai eri al limite: ti sentivi pervadere da una sempre più forte ondata di calore che, all'improvviso, si infranse sulla spiaggia del piacere, facendoti provare un sublime senso di estatica liberazione.  
Eri sicura che quella fosse la _beatitudine_ infernale.  
Papa Emeritus si era scostato appena, ma era rimasto chinato per godersi quell'esplosione di piacere che ti aveva causato.  
Si leccò soddisfatto le labbra e si alzò lievemente per rubarti un bacio fugace prima di sussurrarti: “Buon compleanno, _piccola peccatrice_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Il quadro a cui faccio riferimento è il "Cristo che lava i piedi agli apostoli" di Tintoretto nella chiesa di S. Stefano a Venezia.


End file.
